A Twisted Day
by South of the Equator
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having some quality time together. Kurt has noticed Blaine's romantic absence, and wants to have a date, but an unexpected visitor disrupts their days. Kurt seeks a plan for revenge but falls even deeper in a hole, dragging Blaine and Finn with him.   -Smut-&-Fluff-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The last school bell rang, and so did the students of McKinley High. Kurt and Blaine, the open-gay couple at the school, had agreed to meet up in Kurt's car. Rushing from his class to his locker, Blaine Anderson forgot his cell phone in his locker. He opened it with a quick motion of his fingers.

"Hey?" a voice murmured in Blaine's ear.

It sent chills down his spin, because he knew the voice and it had a lustful tone to it.

It was Kurt Hummel. He didn't know how to respond because he was so flimsy at romance, and he didn't want to screw it up with Kurt.

So he played along, "Just getting something…" Blaine said it, and quickly looked to his side and winked. He saw the pale complexion of his boyfriend's face. Every time he looks at him Blaine feels like he's the most gifted person on the earth. He never thought he would have such an amazing boyfriend as Kurt.

Kurt caught Blaine's swift blink, and thought it was the most sexiest thing Blaine had ever done, apart from other things… He knew he loved his boyfriend and wanted to take his relationship to another level.

"I'll wait for you in the car, Blaine."

"I'll meet you there in a few," said Blaine, pausing to see Kurt's reaction.

Ever since Blaine transferred he seemed to lack passion, and Kurt could tell. Blaine used to appear older and slightly more sexually appealing, but not that he wasn't now. Kurt felt like Blaine missed Dalton, he missed being the spotlight for the Warblers. He missed being the center of attention, the red and blue uniform, and especially the flirty duets. Thus, Kurt wanted to plan a specular night just for the two of them.

Kurt walked to the car and got ready to play one of their favorite songs, "Perfect". They knew it so well; they sing it almost every day. Although "Candles", and "Baby It's Cold Outside" were some great songs that they sung, "Perfect" demonstrated a more lively way they felt for each other. They viewed each other as perfect, they were, indeed perfect for each other.

When Kurt had first met Blaine his heart had skipped a beat that it never gained back. It was a moment for Kurt, a significant moment, in which his life had turned around but for the better. Kurt never pictured himself with a boyfriend. Although he planned weddings since he was two, he never actually planned one for himself, he didn't even know if he was going to have one. But now he had a different perspective.

The rain's thumps on the hood of the car woke Kurt up from his reverie. He saw a figure in motion coming to the car; he made it out to be Blaine.

Quickly getting in, Blaine looked at Kurt, the chorus of "Perfect" was on, and his face broke into a smile.

"You are perfect to me," Blaine said, ending the song.

" I made arrangements for today," Kurt said, smiling.

"Oh you did?"

Kurt could see the obvious pleasure in his face.

Blaine started guessing, "Breadsticks?"

"Of course, Breadsticks. The last time we went we sang Silly Love Songs on Valentine's Day. And West Side Story's after party was a no-do… well because of other reasons…" They both loved that night. They truly belonged to each other, and it was their first time.

Blaine smiled at the memories, "Great, Kurt! We haven't really gone out much lately. Maybe we could even go dancing?"

Kurt flinched at the idea, but Blaine didn't catch him. The last time the pair went dancing they had fought, over someone who was setting their sights on Blaine. Of course Kurt, didn't want to be seen as the controlling boyfriend, he agreed to go to Scandals, the gay bar in West Lima, with Sebastian. Sebastian Smyth met Blaine Anderson at Dalton one day that Blaine went to visit. They had a brief chat and Blaine watched Sebastian perform. He was good, but not as dazzling as Kurt.

Further on, Sebastian and Blaine decided to meet up again at The Lima Bean coffee shop. Sebastian kept flirting with Blaine, and although Blaine was flattered, he knew it wasn't right and insisted that he was taken. Then, Kurt popped into the picture. Kurt must have over heard them because he jumped in, acting jealous. Blaine's new little friend was going to cause them more trouble in the future.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, it is of course, our special night," reminded Kurt.

Blaine loved how Kurt was making this special for them. "Yeah, but instead of going to the bar, why don't we go to my house and …"

Kurt caught Blaine's intentions, and readily agreed. "That's a great idea, I could help you organize your wardrobe."

Deep inside they both knew none of that was going to happen, they knew as soon as they entered Blaine's house, they were heading straight to his room, on to the bed, and continuing where they left off the past day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt turned on his car, ready to start the drive.

"Could we stop at my house first? Please, I need to change my clothes, I feel so last season" asked Kurt.

"Sure, just don't take to long," laughed Blaine. He knew it took Kurt hours picking out his outfit, and especially tonight, on their romantic dinner.

The drive to Kurt's house was awkwardly silent. They didn't even hold hands, which they usually did. Blaine was nervous, and he didn't even know why.

"Hey, Blaine, are you okay?" asked Kurt.

"…Uh-yeah, why?" he responded.

"Because I can sense when you're not. What's wrong?"

Blaine was silent. He started breathing heavily.

Kurt tried to console him, "C'mon Blaine, it's okay. You know you can tell me anything."

Blaine sighed, "It's Sebastian."

Kurt tried not to twitch his face so much. "What about Sebastian?"

"I forgot about it, but we had a date planned for today-I'm so sorry, Kurt"

But Kurt cut him off, "A date, really, Blaine? I thought I was your boyfriend…"

"You are, I'm sorry. It's just that I forgot to tell you. Don't worry I'll cancel with Sebastian and we can go."

"No." Kurt said coldly.

"What?" Blaine's face went red.

"I'm tired of this."

"Of what?"

"And you still dare to ask?" Kurt was getting angrier every second. "I'm tired of you forgetting about me. I'm tried of you avoiding me. I'm tired of you putting Sebastian over us."

Blaine hadn't realized he was acting like that. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am." His eyes started to water, his mouth slowly frowned. He was almost at the verge of tears.

They had gotten to Kurt's house. But Kurt had enough. "Go, Blaine, just go."

The other boy next to him just stared and his mouth slowly opened. "But—"

"But nothing, Blaine! You heard me! Go, leave!"

Dressed in a bowtie, striped blue and white sweater, Blaine didn't know what to do. He opened the door of the car, a drop of salt water dripped slowly down his face onto the pavement. He walked north, to his house, but he turned back. He saw Kurt wasn't there anymore. He was walking to his house.

Kurt was trying to ignore the pain his brow, but couldn't do it. He, too, abruptly turned to his left. A bush blocked him, but he could still see Blaine. He was heaving, heavily. Kurt had the urge to run and hug him tightly. He hated seeing Blaine sad, and especially crying. He'd never seen him cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaine was devastated. Kurt had never treated him so cruel. Even the blows the bullies hit Blaine with weren't as painful as this. It was a new kind of pain, something he wasn't used to and he felt like punching something.

Blaine had to resort to boxing when the bullying reached a pinnacle in his life. He used it as a way to feel secure about himself, and know that he wouldn't be harmed. But now more than ever he used it when he was upset, to relieve the pain he felt within. All these emotions kept nagging at his mind. He needed a way to stop it.

Blaine trudged on home, in the gloomiest mood, but with the urge to box. He went directly down stairs, not even glancing at his parents, not that they cared. He dropped his bag on the floor and it made a heavy boom. He breathed deeply and hit the bag. Boom. Boom. Every strike felt better, he felt the anger rise like vapor.

Soon, he exhausted himself. The clock hit six and he remembered something. Sebastian. He didn't view him as a nice person to be with, he viewed him, now, as a way to forget about Kurt and everything that had happened.

Blaine hopped in the shower, closing the door, and turning the water temperature to ice. He knew it was bad for him, just like what he would do later that night. The ice cold water sent chills down his spine, it made his tendons tighten, his skin breathed it in. He took the sponge and scrubbed his aching muscles, in between his arms, around his back, and down his legs.

When he was satisfied he got out and went to his wardrobe. His boyfriend had selected every piece of clothing; every piece he owned reminded him of Kurt. He took a while to decide, but chose his blue bow tie, a black vest, and khakis. Right when he was done dressing, his phone went off. _Ding._

He wondered who'd it be. He secretly hoped it was Kurt, but at the same time wished it to be Sebastian.

_Hey, Blaine. Ready for tonight?_

It took a while for Blaine to respond, he didn't want to give Sebastian the wrong impression, but he needed someone else right now. _Actually yeah, thanks. Can you pick me up? _

_You didn't even have to ask, hot stuff. I'll be there. _

_Great, thanks_, texted Blaine

_Super, _responded Sebastian.

Five minutes later, Sebastian was ringing the doorbell. It rung and surprised Blaine. He got his wallet, and called out, "One second."

Blaine opened the door slowly, building the momentum to this moment. Blaine saw a tall boy. A smile decorated his face, cute dimples, and that brown, gelled, signature hair. "Well hello, there," said Blaine

"Looking snazzy, aren't you?" Sebastian couldn't hide it.

"Well thanks, so do you," concluded Blaine.

Sebastian was wearing the same warbler outfit. _Looks like someone hadn't changed, _thought Blaine.

"Let's get going then, I wouldn't want to arrive late," the tall boy forced.

"Sure." Blaine hurried down the stairs, and into Sebastian's car, but not before noticing how the other boy's hand lingered on his back. Sebastian stepped into the car, turned it on, with a smooth move, and started forward.

"So where are we going?" asked Blaine.

"Oh, you'll see. I'm surprised Kurt let you come, knowing him." Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah, well I let myself come, he's not in charge of me you know."

"It pretty much seems like it, but enough with him. I like this side of you Blaine Anderson, it's _super hot,"_ as Sebastian said that he turned his head and winked at Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but smile back, he thought Sebastian was very attractive, but didn't show it much.

They drove in silence for a few moments, but they arrived in a gated community. It had luxurious fountains, and night-lights that decorated the trees, and complimented everything. It obviously was for those of high class.

"You live here?" Blaine was surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" questioned Sebastian, "This is nothing compared to the house I had in Paris. Now that was something."

"Wow, …just wow."

"What?" Sebastian liked impressing Blaine. It came with experience.

"You're just so out there."

"And again I remind you, your whole bashful school boy thing…_super hot," _he winked once again. But he was leaning in, slowly, toward Blaine.

Blaine knew what he was going to happen. Before this day, he would of said "No," but today was a different day. Today he would do it. Just to piss off Kurt. So Blaine took Sebastian face with his hard grip and pushed him to his lips. His lips were soft. They tasted like cinnamon. He stuck his tongue inside Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian moaned. He loved it. He's always wanted to kiss Blaine, those supple lips, that soft skin. He groaned and received Blaine's tongue. He bit it.

Blaine wasn't used to this, but he _liked it._ He never had this kind of thing with Kurt. Kurt was too shy, and not that type.

The next thing that Blaine felt was Sebastian's hand slipping down, further, until it received a visa. A visa south of the equator.

* * *

><p>Tell me if you guys want another chapter, please! :) Love the feedback.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

All that was heard was sucking noising, and then suddenly, a zipper was being pulled down.

It was Blaine's. All the moments with Kurt flashed through his head. He was overwhelmed. They came rushing in, as did his sanity. He saw him on the staircase where they first met, the stage they sang on, the duets they did, their first time, the flash of a smile on Kurt's face as Blaine told him he transferred to McKinley.

He couldn't. He couldn't do this to Kurt. Not now, not ever.

"Sebastian, stop."

"What?" the boy in the blazer was shocked, and now irritated, "I thought you were okay with this."

"No, no I'm not…I just did this to forget the fight with Kurt…I can't…not to Kurt. I have to make things right," Blaine was starting to get up, but Sebastian stopped him.

"Oh, no you're not. You're staying right here with me. Not until I'm done with you," demanded, the now angry, Sebastian.

Blaine didn't know what to do; he could easily knock him over and escape. And that's exactly what he did. He leaned in, close. Felt Sebastian's heat radiating from his body, and leaned in. Leaned in for what Sebastian thought was a kiss. But suddenly, Sebastian was growling in pain. Blain had punched him right in his gut. The boy was raveling in pain; he looked at Blaine with terror, and those eyes of a puppy that almost no one could resist.

"Don't look at me like that," screamed Blaine. "I know exactly what you're trying to do." Tears filled his eyes, for the second time that day. Running, toward Kurt's house, Blaine decided to do something that would change what happened with Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock Knock<strong>

There was a sound at Kurt's door. His dad usually came at this hour in the day. He went to go open it for him.

But what Kurt saw surprised him more. It was Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Let me express my forgiveness to you all: I know I haven't been writing anything in like a huge while, but I'm back.

My recommendations: just read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

It didn't surprise Kurt that Blaine had come, well it did, but he was more surprised about the bruises on Blaine's neck, hands, and arms. Kurt temporarily forgot that the two were fighting and felt a wave of panic.

"Blaine! What happened to you?"

"I-He-Sebas-," Blaine tried to explain but was cut off by Kurt.

Kurt alarmed that his only enemy had hurt his boyfriend, exclaimed," Hold up, Sebastian did this to you?"

"Yes. Wait…let me-."

"Just tell me everything Blaine. _Everything_."

Blaine tried to think back to everything that had occurred right after he left Sebastian.

_"How did he recover so quickly from that blow I gave him?" _thought Blaine as he lay on the floor, in pain.

"I got you back, Anderson," retorted Sebastian with anger steaming from his temples. His brows were forced down, in enjoyment. He liked that Blaine looked weak, susceptible to whatever Sebastian wanted to do to him.

Moments passed but Blaine's hurt and pain were no less.

"Why don't you just leave me here, and go? Go. Go. LEAVE!" puffed Blaine, with the last guff of air his lungs had.

"Because I can't leave you here alone by yourself, baby. Someone could do something bad to you. Haven't your parents taught you that? Don't under estimate me, again, Anderson. I'm not the weak boy you see me as. And I am not your second option."  
>With that said, Sebastian raised his arm, formed his fingers inward and committed to punching the immediate object below him.<p>

He didn't stop until his hand bled.

Wiping away the tear from Blaine's eye, Sebastian caressed his face, and dared to kiss him. Blaine couldn't fight back, he was too tired, his body exhausted from the brutal beating he had just endured could not move the slightest muscle.

The kiss lasted for 30 seconds. It was the bitterest moment Blaine had ever experienced. Worse than the Sadie Hawking's Dance, worse than what had just happened. Worse, because what Sebastian did was sick. He took advantage of him lying, helplessly on the floor, to kiss him.

_And all Blaine could think about in those moments of despair was _Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kurt couldn't believe what Blaine had just told him. Everything happened so fast; Blaine was fine this afternoon and now he was all scraped and beat up. Kurt couldn't wrap his head around that.

"_It's my fault," _he almost said out loud. _If I wouldn't of gotten so jealous—if I would have been more patient—if I."_

As if Blaine automatically knew what Kurt was pondering, he grabbed Kurt by the chin, turned his face around, and said; "None, of this is your fault…Kurt. None of it."

"Yes it is," argued Kurt. "It was my fault that you were upset, it was my fault that you got angry, it was my fault for not being a better boyfriend. It was my—"

"Shh," said Blaine, "it's alright, now. Everything is okay."

"Why is it that you're so good at this? I'm the one whose supposed to be consoling you."

"You can still console me, if you want..." whispered Blaine.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's body toward his and hugged it like a delicate teddy bear. He smelled the aroma of Blaine's hair, the scent he carried everywhere with him. Kurt loved smelling Blaine's hair, it made him feel, well...good.

Blaine then looked at Kurt. He couldn't help but smile. He was in a better place now. A better place than he had ever been before. He felt secure in Kurt's arms, he felt whole, peaceful and most of all; happy.

Both of them wished they could stay like this, forever froze in the moment, but Blaine was still hurt and Kurt had to tend to him.

Moments passed and Blaine fell asleep in Kurt's arms. He couldn't help but admire the tranquility radiation from Blaine's face. It was like seeing a baby sleep, but better; **the baby was his boyfriend. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Everyone! Thanks so much for the follows and reviews! I promise to be more attentive to you.

I think you will all look forward to this story.

X

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Kurt tried slowly to get up from the coach without disturbing Blaine. Kurt's leg was practically asleep; any more time with Blaine laying on him would surely dictate amputating his leg. He felt like waking him was a mortal sin.

"_He looks so adorable laying there, so calm, peaceful, relaxed," _thought Kurt_._ But the more Kurt looked at him; at his bruises, at the scars Sebastian had left, it filled him with anger. It rose up from the pit of his stomach, up; up and farther up that he started to tremble from the emotion. He felt Blaine move slightly beneath his touch, and he froze.

Blaine, still asleep, started opening his mouth as if to say something.

"Kurt…"

Kurt didn't reply. He knew Blaine was asleep. He had watched Blaine sleep many times. Blaine would drift of to a blissful sleep, and Kurt would pretend to follow him as well, but he couldn't. Blaine's face was a distraction for Kurt. He loved watching his calm complexion. He read Blaine's face from right to left, like a book. He studied it like an art piece. He marveled at Blaine's long eyelashes, his supple skin, his hot breath, but most of all, his smell. Blaine smelled like a candle, a vanilla candle. Kurt loved vanilla, especially in his coffee mix.

Blaine continued to talk, "So sorry…Kurt…sorr-eeey" and as he was finishing his thought, Blaine started to cry in his sleep. The tears were silent. Silent and deadly. The tears slipped of his face, taking Blaine's emotions with them. Each tear he shed, he felt better, stronger, a new person. Usually, Blaine never cried unless he was very emotionally shaken. He was like a plastic bag, he stored, and stored, until he broke. And when Blaine broke, it wasn't a happy sight to witness.

Kurt didn't seem to notice at first. He was too caught up in his anger toward Sebastian. He was planning something. Something that would be twice as bad as what happened to Blaine. Something that would make Sebastian cringe at the thought of Kurt or even touching Blaine. Although, Kurt was usually no one to conduct violence, he felt like he needed to. _"No one",_ he repeated to himself, _"No one," _was going to mess with his Blaine. He knew what he had to do, but all he needed to do was get up. The fact that he needed to pee wasn't helping him at all.

But then he noticed. Kurt finally noticed that Blaine was crying when a droplet of water landed on his red pants. Kurt flashed his eyes, looking everywhere for possible danger, but none was there. He reexamined his surroundings but everything was fine. He thought of waking Blaine, but he soon realized that Blaine was crying in his sleep. Kurt had never seen this before. It was foreign to him. He thought of waking Blaine, but his nightmare was probably worse than reality, right now.

Kurt decided to leave Blaine asleep. He wasn't sure why he did so, but he felt bad if he woke him up and he felt bad if he didn't. Soon enough, Blaine stopped crying and opened his caramel toned, hazel eyes. The sight above him was a lot better than his nightmare had been.

"You were crying, Blaine. You scared me. I wanted to wake you, but I felt bad if I did, you looked peaceful crying—wait, you know what I mean, like the relaxed kind of crying."

Blaine laughed, "Don't worry, I know what you mean, it was nothing, just a not-so-pleasant dream," He lied. It was horrible.

Blaine was walking down a dark alley. He knew he was being chased, but he didn't know by what. He turned the corner, and he saw a shadow right behind him. He panicked; the turn he made was a dead end. _No, No, No_. There was bound to be someone around. He screamed, he yelled, but no one heard him.

Suddenly, in the corner was a small boy, no more than five. But as he approached Blaine, he grew taller and taller. He started to resemble a Warbler he knew: Sebastian. Finally, Sebastian grew so tall that he was thrice Blaine's size. He didn't know what else to do.

Out of sky, came a figure surrounded by light. From far away, it looked like a bug, but as it came closer, Blaine realized it was Kurt, but with angel wings. He smiled his incredibly smile, relief within Blaine's heart. His purpose was to defeat Sebastian, but Sebastian was too big, and with the use of two fingers he crushed Kurt.

That was the end of Blaine's dream. He woke with a start, but Kurt hadn't noticed.

"Can I ask you something, Kurt, and promise to keep my promise?" pleaded Blaine with as much effort as he could. His eyes showed his seriousness.

"Of course, yeah, sure." Kurt was hesitant; some of Blaine's promises were hard to keep.

"I need you—I need you to promise me, promise me to not confront Sebastian about what he did to me. That's between him and I. Not you and him, okay?" Blaine pressed.

Kurt was shocked, "_How could he have know? Did I say something aloud while he was asleep? Is he on to me?" _thought Kurt.

"Well…?"

Kurt forgot to reply, he was busy thinking back to when Blaine was sleeping.

"Kurt?!"

"Yes, yes. I heard you."

"Good, but now promise me."

Kurt wasn't too sure he could do that, assuming Blaine would get mad at him for breaking it. But Kurt could not for any reason let Blaine think he would do otherwise. "Blaine…I promise."

"Good," said Blaine as he stood up to kiss Kurt, his lips salty, from the tears. Their lips stuck together for a while. They were both so glad everything was settled down.

"_Settled down for now…_" Kurt thought. He had someone he could enlist in his plan, and he knew just how he was going to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

You guise, I need to know how the story's going so far. I need your reviews, PMs, or thought. Tell me what you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Is it too much? I intend on writing more often, but with classes and others stuff it's hard to get around to it. I hope you all like the chapter, though.

X

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

As soon as Blaine got up from Kurt, he remembered he had go to his house. He needed finish some sheet homework for Mr. Shue. Blaine regretted not doing it before but he had little time. He was with Kurt most of the time.

"Kurt, I have to go. I'm sorry, I have to finish some homework," said Blaine with a sigh.

"No, don't leave. I'll miss you too much, and I'll worry and-"

"You'll be fine, babe. I have to go clean up anyways. I might look flawless but I feel dirty," joked Blaine.

"Blaine, even though you say you feel dirty, you look so hot right now," fumed Kurt as he tried to hide the rising motion in his pants.

"Kurt...come here." Blaine pulled Kurt aggressively onto his body and fell down on the couch again. Blaine was laying on top of Kurt, his hot breath making Kurt even more ecstatic. Blaine planted kisses starting from Kurt's neck, each time Blaine's kisses were getting closer to Kurt's lips. But Kurt couldn't stand waiting anymore, he was moaning loudly and grabbed Blaine by the hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Both of their tongues on either side of the other. Blaine started to moan, and that turned Kurt on immensely.

"You're so hot when your dominant, Kurt."

"Mhm, just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, sir." Blaine bent down and gave Kurt his last kiss. It was wild. Kurt felt like Blaine was sucking the energy out of him with his kisses. Kurt had to regain his breath.

"Shit, Blaine." Kurt took in a breath.

"I know you like that, so don't complain."

"Oh, I wasn't. I wasn't at all."

Blaine raised his brow and gave Kurt a sexy wink and then grinned. "Anyways, I should probably get going now. Even though my parents don't care I still get in trouble for my curfew by Cooper."

Kurt walked Blaine to the door, admiring his butt. He remembered when Blaine flinched the first time Kurt had squeezed his ass. But Kurt knew Blaine secretly enjoyed being surprisingly touched. As Blaine was walking down Kurt's door step, Kurt murmured an "I love you, Blaine." But it remained unheard.

Finally when Blaine had left Kurt's house, he ran into Finn's room. Finn's stuff was all on the floor, old clothes, dirty clothes, towels, deodorant, and a used condom. Kurt sighed, _that boy just doesn't learn._ Kurt decided to wait for Finn in his room. He would surely arrive at any minute now. In the mean while Kurt went threw his stuff, he picked up his clothes, put them in the washer and found a piece of paper in one of his jeans. It read: "Call me, Babe. -Ashely D."Below it a few digits were written in neat handwriting. But the strangest thing was Kurt actually recognized the number. Finn had dialed it from the house phone and talked an awful long time. Kurt had assumed it was Rachel, but now he knew otherwise.

"Hey, Kurt. What are you doing in my room?" demanded Finn, "You only come in when you need something."

"Well, I actually do need something from you."

"What is it this time? Help with one of your outfits? The kitchen? The car? Can't reach something?"

"Let me talk, Finn," pressed Kurt, "This afternoon, Blaine and I had gotten into a quarrel."

"Whats a quarrel?"

"A fight, Finn, f-i-g-h-t."

"Okay, damn. Calm down. If you want my help, then you're out of luck cuz' I suck at relationship problems."

"No, Blaine and I are fine now. But if you let me finish my story, I'd be happy to get out of your room, and you're the one that started being a bitch...so"

"My bad, dude."

"Don't call me that." Kurt gave Finn a death glare.

"Sorry. Bro."

"Okay. So Blaine and I fought. I got mad and he left. And he went to see Sebastian and Sebastian wanted to do 'stuff' but there was a point when Blaine refused and he started hitting Blaine. He left him bloody and scared."

"Oh shit," said Finn, surprised.

"And now I need your help to get back at him but Blaine made me promise to not do anything...but you can."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I need you to fuck him up for me," said Kurt with a devilish look, "I told Blaine I wasn't doing anything, but you're not me..."

"Hold up, Kurt. You know I'm applying for a scholarship. I can't risk having anything on my record."

"You wont, though."

Finn looked at Kurt again. Until Kurt remembered. "Oh shit, you're right. Sebastian's dad is a lawyer."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But I can't."

Kurt didn't know what else to do. He knew he had to get back at Sebastian somehow. And it just occurred to him how.

"Hey, Finn? What's this?" Kurt pulled the scribbled up piece of paper he had in his pocket.

Finn didn't react. "A piece of paper, I guess."

"Oh. It is. But whats on it is more important. Remember Ashley?" Kurt read out the number to Finn.

"Oh, Ashley! She's just a friend. I-" Finn was talking fast.

"Don't fuck with me Finn, I know when you're lying. And I know that your cheating on Rachel."

"Kurt, Kurt. Please don't tell Rachel. I love her, you know I do, but we were just fighting that day and she called me and I went over and-"

"I knew it," Kurt pointed at the used condom on the floor, "Is that the condom that you used with Ashely?"

Finn turned bright red. He sucked at lying.

"But please don't tell Rachel," pleaded Finn. "I beg of you. I'll do anything."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You know what I want."

Finn turned serious. He had no other way out of this. It was either help Kurt and risk the consequences of Sebastian's dad or loose Rachel.

"So here's what we're gonna do..."


	9. Chapter 9

**I think you all will like this chapter. It's dramatic, just the way I like it. Let me know what you guys think. Leave reveiws, send me PMs, and tell me where you would like this story to head.**

**X**

**-M. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Kurt had it all planned out, every small detail that was going to occur. He needed to have his revenge for what Blaine had gone through. And right now, the only way he felt better was by attacking the problem: Sebastian. But he needed to keep this a secret from Blaine. He knew his boyfriend would disapprove, and frankly Kurt couldn't resist seeing the disappointment splashed on Blaine's face.

Kurt had made Finn agree, without giving him any other option. Finn was nervous, his whole college reputation and relationship with Rachel was at stake.

Turning the car on, Finn looked at Kurt reluctantly.

"Drive," Kurt demanded as he glared at Finn, not wanting to wait another minute to set his plan in place. Finn started the car up and drove forward into the bleak night. He wasn't sure how everything was going to turn out but he expected everything to go as Kurt planned. Although, he thought the plan was well done it still had a lot of un-foretold variables.

Running in the night with dark suits reflecting the light from the light post, Kurt and Finn trudged from the parked car toward the mansion. The mansion was illuminated with light that had sprung from the bushes as they neared. Tall statues framed the entrance. Kurt sought it out to be Sebastian's dad. But it was way to young looking for it to be him. The mansion was obviously worth a couple millions. And guessing from the appearance it probably took a couple more to maintain it.

Kurt crouched down near the bushes to the entrance of the house. He thought of looking for guards since anything was expected from this family. But Kurt saw no guards.

"Finn, c'mon. There's no one at watch."

Finn sighed, looked twice and followed behind Kurt. His heart hammering like it was trapped within his a cage. _C'mon Finn, the quicker you do this, the quicker you get out. _

Slowly, Kurt stood up. He was cautious for he knew—or at least saw in movies—that houses like these usually had an extensive security program. He scanned the inside through a small window, not seeing anyone there. He looked up at the roof of the house. They had a chimney and it looked big enough for Kurt's slim figure to fit inside.

"I'm going in first. You know the signal, when you hear it, go for the door. Got it, Tin Tin?"

"What?...Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Obviously, Kurt had to go in first. With his gymnastics lessons and greater flexibility he would be of much better use then Finn. Finn was always so clumsy. Kurt swore Finn could fall from his balls dangling so low.

"See you, inside." Kurt winked, and braced himself for the high jump. He supported his right foot on a protruding brick and anchored his left foot on a podium at the side.

What happened next was nothing that Kurt could have suspected. The podium his foot was leaning against radiated a sound from it's interior. It pierced their ears and set off all the alarms.

Kurt was alarmed. He thought the security would be on the inside.

"Fuck."

Kurt rapidly took a breath and ran—almost floated—up the side of the house. He reached the top and looked at Finn.

"C'mon Finn!" screamed Kurt. But Finn looked at Kurt with an apologetic gaze and darted for the car.

_ And they call me a pussy _thought Kurt. Too busy to do much else, Kurt took a glance down the chimney. He had come here and he wasn't going to waste his effort to bring Finn back. Looking down to check for booby-traps, Kurt secured his feet for the landing, and bent his knees in the right degree.

"All or nothing," said Kurt as he slid down the chimney very carefully to look for beams. He pressed his back against the wall and his feet opposite him. Little by little he lowered himself down, releasing and tightening again. Outside there was commotion. He heard Finn's distinctive car roll off as more cars roared to life, most likely chasing him. _Finn is such a douche, he's totally gonna' pay for this when I'm out of here _thought Kurt.

The way down was easy for Kurt, all that gymnastics helped him.

Finally, when he was down he waited for what seemed like an hour for the coast to be clear. He wanted to have a surprise attack on Sebastian. Getting that bastard back was going to be a thrill for Kurt.

The chimney was dark and cold flooded with spiders and webs. In any other situation Kurt would have been grossed out, especially by their eyes but now he was too preoccupied with his mission to give any importance to the rest.

When the night sunk fully, Kurt re-assed his location looking for any possible inconveniences. He had come prepared. Taking out a travel-sized bottle of what appeared to be hairspray, Kurt took the object, shook it, and proceeded to spraying it to the surface in front of him. Suddenly, little red lines dashed from left to right, up and down through the corridors of the house. Who knew hairspray could come in handy at this moment?

"Infer-red lasers," Kurt gritted through his teeth, his expression a grin. He would enjoy maneuvering his way around these bars. He liked risks, and was fed up with the emotion of the mission.

_Ready, Kurt? _He said to himself. He took a step forward and swiftly without a drop of sweat, Kurt bent his body, turned, and twisted in forms inhumanly possible. He looked elegant in his form, never missing the right step.

But Kurt heard something. A sniffle. A noise.

"To say I wasn't expecting you is a lie."

Kurt turned his head over immediately to the smug sounding voice that rose forward. _Fuck_. He was so careful, how the hell was this happening to him.

As if to answer his question, the tall boy responded, "I figured that I provoked you after what happened with Blaine."

"Don't you fucking dare to say his name, you insolent foul." Kurt spat at the direction of Sebastian. But Sebastian was too quick and dodged.

"I can say whatever I please, can I not? It is indeed my house." With that, Sebastian marched over to Kurt, a finger on his back, and whispered in his ear, "You naughty boy, you."

When Kurt had enough time to react Sebastian had Kurt on the floor with his hands behind his back. Sebastian pulled out rope from his robe and tied it around Kurt's waist and his hands, binding him completely.

"Not so agile now, are you?" Sebastian hovered over Kurt's tense body. "You think you can out smart me. But look where you stand now. Kind of reminds me of someone earlier in the day…"

_Hell No. _

Kurt immediately jumped up and threw Sebastian to the floor with the use of his feet. Sebastian was quick and got up grabbing ahold of the boy dressed in black. "You're not going anywhere, on my watch."

Sebastian took an empty bottle from the table beside him and broke it on Kurt's head. Kurt recognized pain as he was being dragged to a dark room, with a chair standing in the middle. All Kurt could do was let out a few tears, as the world around him was not registering correctly. He was now unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey! I hope you're excited about the story so far. Let me know what you think, and don't forget to leave a comment at the bottom, please. **_

_**-X**_

_**M**_

* * *

><p>He had him in his grip. Kurt was struggling, trying to get out of Sebastian's tight hold. It was impossible. It was like fighting against a bow constrictor but worse because it talked, and reminded him of a meerkat.<p>

Sebastian was sure of holding Kurt tight. Any wrong movement and Kurt could escape from his grip and vanish into thin air. It was dark, and the night weary, crows cawing at the window and the wind was blowing ominously. Kurt was scared. He was honestly scared. _I just wanna' be with Blaine, cuddled up and sleeping _he thought. Kurt had planned it all wrong. He thought and thought wrong that Sebastian was going to be asleep and Kurt could just knock him up, get his revenge and leave. But he should have expected Sebastian to be smarter. He was smarter, and Kurt underestimated him. Sebastian knew that Kurt was going to come after him when he heard about Blaine. He put the alarm systems up and made the guards alert him for any sign of movement. _Fuck._ Kurt just realized all this now. Now. An hour too late.

"Sit," instructed Sebastian. But Kurt didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him being submissive. No,no. That only happened with Blaine. "Sit!" he shouted, now. Kurt took the queue and sat down but not after giving Sebastian the worst glare he could manage. . The chair had straps to which his arms were immediately secured. Then his feet were fastened. All Kurt could move was his head.

Sebastian noticed the glare and raised his hand, slowly. He slapped Kurt across the cheek, leaving a red sting.

"Bitch," murmured Kurt, too low for Sebastian to hear. That hurt, especially more because Sebastian had used the back of his hand. _Oh, if only I had my hands free. You'd be dead._

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that correctly."

"I said, bitch," Kurt hammered out.

"Look…Kurt. We're going to do this as simply as possible," grinned Sebastian, "See, I want various things. Usually it is very easy for me to have what I want, but in this situation you've made it much, much harder," he paused, "One of them is your little boyfriend, Blaine," at the mention of Blaine's name, Kurt flinched, pain shot throughout his body. "I want him, Kurt. I _want_ him. You understand, don't you?"

He couldn't bare risking Blaine. His whole plan was to not to involve him, but through unexpected circumstances, he indeed was involved.

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Him." Kurt spoke through his teeth.

"Oh, you know what I want from him. You know, you're just not capable of saying it," spoke Sebastian with a husky tone.

"Leave him. Take me. Replace him, and take me…Please." Kurt ended up begging in the end, wanting to sacrifice himself for the salvation of the angel that was his boyfriend. He looked into Sebastian's eyes with a pleading sole. But Sebastian could give a shit load less.

_Maybe I'll just take both of you _he thought.


End file.
